Cuddles and the Ink Machine Chapter 3 Musical
Cast * Henry - CoolZDane * Alice Angel (Monster) - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Boris the Wolf - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Bendy Plush - ??? * Piper - Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Striker - Giant Ground Sloth (Walking With Prehistoric Beasts) * Fisher - Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) * The Projectionist - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) * Bendy (Monster) - Black Hiver (Skellington's Revenge) * Searchers - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jack - ??? Lyrics 'CoolZDane: '''I crashed into Nutty's bed Cooked soup, now that he's fed Pull the lever go ahead Careful or we're dead Found a room full of these toys '???: '''Recording with ???'s voice '''CoolZDane: '''Unclog the gears, no choice What's that eery voice? Zira lioness jumpscares me and then she breaks the glass Then I must choose through two paths, I'd better do it fast A Zootopia Boy pops out a poster, almost p*ss my pants Found her lair full of sick experiments... '''Zira: '''Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts '''CoolZDane: '''I'll do Zira's bidding Collecting all these things Swat Toon Patrol or they'll sting Hit them with my wrench And then The Zootopia Gang attack me with their swarming numbers I'll smash them all right in the face like a disgruntled plumber Black Hiver chases me, I hide cleverly, he is dumber That's when I realised I will survive! So I continued to help Zira with her endless tasks Had to be cautious to stay out Eradicus' path Nutty had my back up and down the elevator shaft Can bearly balance on these planks I wish I had a raft '''Zira: '''Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts '''CoolZDane: '''I like Zira but she doesn't like me She trolls me with a gun, it's just a trick, see? I like Ziea but she doesn't like me She drops the lift at a terrifying speed '''Zira: '''I'm sorry but the elevator is out of service You tried to steal Nutty from me, so now you'll fall into the abyss I need his insides so I can be beautiful again And one way or another, you're dead Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts Aww, Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Should I kill you or not? Plagued by my nasty thoughts Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Game Parodies Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Parodies Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Songs